


A Red Queen

by iolstrom



Series: Demons and Warlocks (non-fanfic) [1]
Category: Original Work, This is straight out of my mind so it doesn't have a fandom
Genre: Demons, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fear, Goblins, I know I'll do it, Idiots in Love, True Love, War, Warlocks, and pretty people, awkwardness level: 100000000, except the goblin, humans are dicks, oooh pretty dress, random quotes thrown in at the worst times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolstrom/pseuds/iolstrom
Summary: Warlocks are the one thing that Demons fear, because they are the one thing that can kill them.  So what happens when they have to work together to defeat something awful? What happens when emotions get involved?Side Note: I'm 14, I know nothing about anything, just wanted to put that out there for when things get spicy.
Relationships: Princess Kiria Malent & Goblin, Queen Flynn/Princess Kiria Malent
Series: Demons and Warlocks (non-fanfic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086722
Comments: 2





	1. The Red Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my wonderful proofer @vsco_skater6 on Wattpad for some awesome ideas, you are amazing and I love you.

The Red Queens POV:

"Your Majesty, there is someone here to see you." a small Goblin says. 

Why would anyone want to see me? I just got out of the Kingdom Meetings for fucks sake! 

"Send them in." I say, even though I could just tell them to fuck off, apparently that's not what a proper Queen is supposed to do!

What I can only assume is a human walks in, she's small, and she looks afraid, but she's very pretty. 

"This is Kiria Malent, she is here to request aid." the Goblin says

I sigh, "What sort of "aid" could a human possibly need from a Demon Queen?" I ask, I am truly curious, the humans have told us, time and time again, that they will never need our help, and I was just in the Kingdom Meetings, and the Human King was there, if he had needed assistance, surely he would have asked me then.

The girl looks down and mutters something, but I can't hear her. 

"Speak up girl, I can't hear a word you are saying!" I shout.

She looks up at me. I can see her eyes, those aren't human eyes. She's a Warlock!

I must look shocked, because she says, "My Queen, are you alright?" 

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine!" I say. She doesn't believe me... dammit, I have the worst poker face in the realm. "Now, what do you want?" I pause, "Warlock." 

Everyone in the room jumps back. Warlocks are the one thing that Demons fear because they are the one thing that can kill us, other than the Old Angels, but we settled our quarrel with them almost 150 years ago. 

"My father sent me, to request aid for our kingdom, the Humans have declared war on us." She says. 

Fuck, she's the fucking Princess! "Why would the King send his daughter to ask, why not a messenger or knight?" I ask.

"Because I'm the only one who isn't afraid of you, I know you won't hurt me, because if you do, my father will kill you, and your throne will be left empty for the first time in 300 years, and as much as you act like you don't care about the well being of your realm, I know that you care, if it falls to ruin, you would rise from the grave, just so you could die again." She says. 

"Wha-Wha- I- Uh- Fuck." I stutter. Dammit, normally I would have an amazing come-back, but something about her, it's just, mind-numbing.

She smiles. "So, My Queen, Will you assist us?" 

I sigh, "Of course, I have a bone to pick with the Humans anyway." 

"Wonderful, I'll send word to my father." she says, still smiling.

"Wait, what? Send word? Why not tell him yourself when you return home?" I ask. 

She laughs, "Oh yes, I have been instructed to stay with you until wars end." she says, like it should have been obvious. 

"Fine, I suppose you can stay." I say, waving over a goblin, "Please take the Princess to her room."

"Yes My Queen." The Goblin says. 

I watch them walk away. Well, that was strange.


	2. Yes, I'm A Princess

Kiria's POV:

Knock knock, "come in!" I shout from my bed. 

"hello miss, The Queen sent me to give you this." a goblin says, handing me an envelope. 

I open it and take out the note that's inside, it reads, 

"You are invited to the Grand Realm Ball, it is at 7pm. Wear the dress."

Dress? What dress? i look around and see a box on the table by the window. i open it, and see a gorgeous blue and white dress inside (NOTE: this is the "Throne Room Dress" from chapter 2.)

"Please tell Queen Flynn -(oh yeah, she has a name now, and yes it's Flynn, cuz Flynn could take over the world if she wanted to) -that I say thanks, this dress is beautiful." I say. 

the goblin nods and walks out.

TIME JUMP 

it's almost 7 pm, I should start getting ready now. I don't want to be late.

I strip completely and throw my clothes into the chair by the window. as I finish doing that, Flynn walks in, all decked out in a dark red dress with gold leaves sewn in, and her hair pinned up with a gold crown-like object, and she's reading a book.

I gasp, She looks up, and she turns as red as her dress, I look at myself, and jump behind the bed, so she can't see me. I hear footsteps, suddenly she's right beside me. 

I squeal, how did she get there so fast?!?!?! 

"hi," she says.

"um hi?" 

"so um, uh, I uuuh, I came in to see if you were ready, for the, um, the, the ball," she says, still a dark shade of red.

"oh that, um, yeah I was just getting ready, but then, uh you, kinda came in."

She looks at me again, and turns a darker red, "oh, um, I guess I should go then, i'll let you get ready. and i'll knock next time." she says.

"Please do, I'll have time to put a shirt on." I laugh a little. 

She walks out, and I finish getting ready.


	3. Getting Ready For The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see the dresses I talk about, you have to go on Wattpad, sorry.

Queen Flynn's POV:

I'm pacing, "Well, that was, uncomfortable.... but damn she's hot! Wait what, no no no, I can not have a crush on the fucking Warlock Princess! That would cause SO many problems, right? Whatever, I can't think about this right now, it's time for the ball and I have to be, Queen-ly I guess... uuuuuugh! I hate these balls, there are always way too many people at them, but I have no choice, I have to hold them, it's tradition. I will never break one of Mom's traditions, she'd rise from the grave, just so she could kill me!" 

I put down my book and head to the ballroom. I look around, no sign of the Princess, she must still be getting ready. I sit on my throne and watch people dance.

Kiria's POV:

"aaa- Fuck! Ow! uuuuuuuugh! This dress is too small!" I shout angrily. 

Knock knock, "come in!" I shout

"Hello miss," a goblin says politely, "I heard yelling, are you alright?"

I sigh, "This dress is too small, I can't put it on." I say, much calmer than before, "Is there another one I could wear?" 

"Yes there is, look in the closet, I always leave another dress in there." He replies. 

I look in the closet and see a dress, "Oh my Goddess! Thank you! It's perfect!" 

He laughs, "You're quite welcome, Miss. Please shout if you need anything else, I'll be outside."

"Of Course! Thanks again." I say.

I quickly put on the new dress, it fits perfectly!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so ummmm, I know I said that this chapter would be the ball, but uum that's not how it worked out, sooooooo this is what you get, hopefully, it's good enough.
> 
> I promise that the next chapter will be the ball, for real this time.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this one was so short, I kinda suck at writing non-fanfic stuff, so I think every chapter will be this length


End file.
